Understanding Love
by katgirlofthenight
Summary: Selphie's not really that good at reading into who someone likes. Obviously not with Kairi, anyway. [KairiSelphie, kissing, angsty!Kairi]


First Kairi/Selphie!

Dedicated to keibungaku on LJ, who is the Selphie to my Kairi.

Oh, and I dun own these characters.

* * *

It all begins when Selphie finds out about Riku and Sora. 

It was a cool, Spring weekend, and Kairi was doing her usual thing of sleeping over at Selphie's house. They were lounging about the brunette's bedroom, watching some chick flick they'd seen multiple times, (Selphie couldn't remember what.), when, out of the blue, Kairi said, "Sora and Riku are dating."

Selphie falls off her bed in surprise, giving Kairi a shocked look, though the redhead was still staring at the television screen. "What?" The brunette asks, clamoring back up onto her mattress. "You can't be serious!" Kairi lets out a bark of laughter. "Nope, it's true."

They spend the next few minutes in silence; Selphie running over all her memories of the boys, trying to find some sign, and Kairi simply sitting there, thinking.

Finally, Kairi speaks, her voice soft as she says, "Maybe it's not such a bad idea, to fall in love with your best friend."

The younger girl looks up, startled by her friend's words, and wondering if there's some cryptic message hidden in that sentence. She opens her mouth to ask, but is cut off as Kairi continues.

"I mean, you'd already like spending time with the person. And really, who better than your best friend?" The redhead looks over, an unreadable emotion shining in her eyes, and Selphie merely shrugs. The light dims slightly, and Kairi turns back to the TV, muttering, "Never mind…" Selphie wants to ask why the other girl seems so sad, but she realizes that Kairi probably doesn't want to talk about it. So she lets it go.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

She doesn't actually let it go, though.

She continues to see that look on Kairi's face whenever they're around Sora and Riku; that sad, longing look, with just a hint of jealousy.

What Selphie doesn't see, however, is the look Kairi gives _her_. That same sad, longing look, but instead of a hint of jealousy, there's more than a hint of _love_.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After seeing that first look on Kairi's face for so many times, Selphie finally decides to talk to the redhead about it.

So, on another cool, Spring weekend, and at another sleepover at Selphie's house, during another movie they've seen too much, Selphie says, "Hey, Kairi… do you like anyone?"

The redhead flinches, and tries to avoid the question, but Selphie blocks her escape everytime, so she has no choice but to answer.

"Yes, okay?" Kairi cries, her shoulders slumping. "Yes, I like someone, but they'll never like me back." Deep, red bangs hang over Kairi's eyes, covering her from Selphie's gaze.

The brunette girl jumps up, rushing over to her friend. "Oh, I'm sure that's not right!" Selphie murmurs, trying to comfort Kairi. "Whoever he is, I'm sure he'll end up liking you." But at this statement, Kairi pulls herself away from Selphie, even more upset.

Shaking her head violently, the redhead gave a shout of, "No!" before her voice lowered, and she mumbled, "You don't understand." A sigh. "You couldn't." Kairi stands up, obviously fighting back tears, and grabs her bags on her way out the door. Selphie watches her friend leave, wanting to call the other girl back and apologize, but knowing Kairi wouldn't listen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

For the next week, Selphie barely sees her red-haired friend, and trying to talk to the boys about it merits no help, as they seem to know nothing. The brunette ends up calling Kairi's house one night, and, when greeted by the other girl's mother, asks to speak with Kairi.

"Oh, sorry, Selphie dear." Kairi's mother says, her voice apologetic. "Kairi's been sick these last couple days, and hasn't been very talkative." Selphie thanks the older woman and hangs up, now wanting even more to figure out Kairi's secret.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Another day passes, and, now reaching the end of her patience with Kairi's hidden problem, the brunette goes back to Sora and Riku. When she asks them about Kairi, they both stumble over their words, trying to avoid answering, much like Kairi had, but Selphie gets them to talk.

"Selphie," Riku begins, voice soft. "I know you're trying, but do you _really_ want to know?" At the girl's nod, he sighs, before saying, "Kairi's in love with you, Selphie." The brunette blinks at him, her green eyes wide as she tries to stutter out a response. "R-really?" She asks, practically whispering, her lungs gasping for air and unable to make her voice stronger. Sora nods slightly, confirming Riku's statement, and Selphie sits there for a moment, her heart pounding in her chest as she stares at the floor.

"Selph…" The soft voice makes her look up, and green eyes meet blue. Sora smiles gently, murmuring, "Go on." and Selphie shakily nods, climbing to her feet and running out the door.

After she leaves, Sora grins, climbing into Riku's lay and kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. "You did good, Ri-ku." The silver-haired boy chuckles softly, pulling the brunet closer as he mutter, "You know Kairi's going to kill us, right?" Sora simply giggles.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Selphie runs at full speed through the neighborhood, racing to Kairi's house. Her breath comes in erratic bursts, her heartbeat racing from the adrenaline. _No wonder she couldn't tell me…_ She thinks as she takes a sharp turn down Kairi's street. But the main thought in her mind is:

_I have to see her._

She hurries up to Kairi's front door, rings the bell, and stands there with a hand pressed to her chest, trying to calm her heart.

Kairi's mother opens the door, and is surprised to see the brunette girl there. "Selphie, Kairi's sick, remember?"

"Yeah, I know." Selphie say, nodding as she speaks. "But I need to see her." Kairi's mother stares at the girl for a moment, before sighing and stepping of the way, letting Selphie in.

"Thank you." Selphie breathes, before she runs up to Kairi's room.

Curled up on her bed, Kairi doesn't expect Selphie to come flying into the room, and she starts to say, "Selphie, wha-" when she's cut off by Selphie's mouth against hers.

Selphie begins to worry about Kairi's lack of response, and so presses closer, cupping a hand against the back of Kairi's neck as she deepens the kiss. When Kairi actually starts kissing back, the brunette smiles slightly against Kairi's lips, giving the redhead a firm kiss before pulling back.

Kairi looks and feels dazed, and her lips feel twice their normal size. She looks up, violet eyes meeting Selphie's green, and her mouth opens and closes, trying to speak but unable to.

Selphie sinks onto the bed next to Kairi, taking the redhead's hands and squeezing lightly, and says, "Kairi…" She smiles. "I love you."

There's a moment of silence as Kairi absorbs the words, but that quickly passes and Kairi leaps forward, tackling Selphie and pressing the younger girl to the bed, arms twined around Selphie's neck in a hug.

Burying her face in Selphie's hair, Kairi sighs, nuzzling the other girl as she breathes, "I love you, too." The brunette simply grins, wrapping her arms around Kairi's waist, holding her close as she presses a soft kiss to Kairi's red hair.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

-A few days later-

_A-choo!_

A giggle.

"I really was sick, you know. You shouldn't have kissed me."

"Oh, hush."

_Smooch._


End file.
